1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windowsill.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a known windowsill is shown in FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings.
The windowsill comprises a U-shaped sill member 1, and a sill attachment 3 snapped over an open end of the sill member 1 and having a concave portion 2 for holding a panel.
With such a windowsill, side and central muntins 4 are fitted into the sill member 1, and then the sill attachment 3 is mounted on the sill member 1 so that the sill attachment 3 comes into contact with confronting surfaces of adjacent muntins 4, 4, thereby making a window have a good external appearance.
In this windowsill, a panel 5 is held in the concave portion 2 of the sill attachment 3, which would sometimes be pushed downwardly by the weight of the panel 5. Therefore a pair of vertical plates 6, 6 of the sill member 1 would be deformed outwardly, causing gaps to be made between the vertical plates 6 and the muntins 4, with the result that rain water would get into the windowsill through the gaps.
To overcome this inconvenience, it is conceivable to lay a block 7 in a space between the sill attachment 3 and the sill member 1 as indicated by phantom lines in FIG. 12 so that the panel 5 is supported by the sill member 1 via the block 7. In such a case, it is however very troublesome to place the block 7 in the sill member 1.